That Girl Is Not Scared Of Me
by rosepetels
Summary: *HUMAN* Fluttershy is coming home late one night and meets someone who she is not a afraid of. Who is this person? Songfic. Based off the song This girl is not scared of me. RATED T FOR CHARATER DEATH.


Fluttershy:So why am I a humen in this story.

ME:It made sense to me while I was making it.

Fluttershy:Okay... Lets begin.

Fluttershy walk home very late it was already past midnight.

"I better get home as soon as I can"Fluttershy said to herself.

Just then Fluttershy heard something but for some reason she was not scared like she would but something told her not to be afried. And she she look behide what was behide her.

**(A/N SONG:THAT GIRL IS NOT SCARED OF ME BY:HATSUNE MIKU D)**

_It was hiding. floating._

_Only that girl isn't botherd._

_They screamed. Afraid._

_Only that girl isn't bothered._

_It sneaks up from behide._

_Only that girl notices._

_Scary faces. Shirll voices._

_Only that girl smiles._

Fluttershy look at the 'thing' that made a sound it was a man with no face very tall and was wearing a suit. Somehow Fluttershy look at the 'man' and smiled.

"What is your name"Fluttershy ask.

"None of your concern"The man said."But why arn't you scared of me"The man ask.

"Because why should I. I don't have to be afraid because somethings telling your not going to scare"Fluttershy smiled.

'This girl does not fear me'The man thought.

_How come? I'm not scared._

_Is it cool to ME only?_

_Can you hear it? Can you speak?_

_It is a smile to ME only._

_Do you know? FRIENDS?_

_You are WHO? I am WHO?_

_Ah, Is that so. I've forgotten._

_Why did you KILL ME._

The man somehow showed tentacales and two of his tentacales grab Fluttershy and Fluttershy whisperd."Your the man I see outside my window. I hear you in the night murdering children. Your in the papers someone said they survived your attacks and he gave you a name. Slenderman."Fluttershy now knows why she isn't afraid. "Your going to kill me thats why i'm not afraid because" Fluttershy look at Slenderman and said"I'm not scared of death"Fluttershy somehow smiled even though she knows she's going to be murdered. Then Slenerman did he killed Fluttershy. But before he murdered Fluttershy died Fluttershy thought of something.

_How some?_

_How come?_

_How come?_

_How come?_

Slenderman let go of the now Fluttershy corpse and let her drop to the ground."Why aren't you scared of me? Why arn't you scared of death? I'm death as well. Is that why you weren't scared of me?"Slender man then left.

_You want to live. Arn't you cleaver._

_Only YOU arn't borthered._

_Give up. It's useless._

_Only YOU Smile._

_Goodbye. Hello there._

_I'm only taking YOU away._

_Ah, is that so. I've forgotten._

_With this I will live again._

**(A/N SONG OVER)**

The next day the papers said a girl found murdered in the forest. A week later a funaruil was made for Fluttershy.

Everyone who was at the funarail cried. Rainbow creid the worst out of everyone who was at the funarail becasue Fluttershy was Rainbow's childhood friend. Then she whisperd.

"I-I can't belive Fluttershy's dead."Rainbow Sob. Rainbow saw someone in the widow. She saw a tall man with no face and and had a suit Rainbow was terrorifed in fact so terrerfeid she screamed in the middle of the funarail."AHHHHHHHHH"

"Rainbow what's the matter"Twilight ask.

Rainbow look at Twilight and saw everyone looking at Rainbow.

"I saw someone he-"Rainbow ponited to the window and on one was there.

"You saw who"Rarity ask.

"N-no one It was just my imagetion"Rainbow still look scared but she didn't want thinking she was crazy.

After the funarail everyone left. Rainbow stayed behide becuase Rainbow went to the bathroom to cry." Fluttershy:Rainbow sob.

After Rainbow stop crying she left and she was almost home but heard someone whisper in her ear."She wasn't afraid of dyeing"The whisper said.

Rainbow look where the whisper was coming from and only saw a The same man from the window.

"Who-who ARE YOU"Rainbow yelled wanting answears."DID YOU KILLED FLUTTERSHY"

"Yes and she was not scared"The man said.

Rainbow now scared of the man she wanted to run but something stop her"W-hy did you killed her"Rainbow ask while crying of fear.

"It is my way of life. Plus I like her soul"The man chuckle.

Rainbow look behide her and saw Fluttershy holding her arms andwhisperd in rainbow's ear"I'm his master now"Fluttershy smriked then vansihe along with the man.

Rainbow fell to her knees and whisper"What just happen. Who was that man. And what did Fluttershy mean by i'm his master now"Rainbow whisperd.

Unknowing to Rainbow the answear for what Fluttershy said was that Slender man has fallen for the now dead Fluttershy.

**ThE EnD.**

ME:Yep thats my twisted mind.

RAINBOW:I think I just got Mindf***.

FLUTTERSHY:Me to.

ME:Review on my mess up and twisted story. Plus should I make a sqeul.


End file.
